


darling i will be loving you until we're seventy

by lucashemwow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16x18, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, and has a panic attack at school, luke has really bad anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton had to struggle to keep in his tears as Luke gasped, brokenly, struggling to inhale. After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to get some air into his lungs, though it was still shaky, and he coughed heavily upon sucking it in.</p><p>or, the one where luke has a panic attack at school, and ashton helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling i will be loving you until we're seventy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> for katy because we were freaking out about this earlier, and also because i love her.
> 
> [title taken from thinking out loud by ed sheeran]
> 
> ((kind of got the basic plot for this from mpregashton on tumblr, so thank you pary! <3))
> 
>  _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or the circumstance.

Ashton and Luke had always been one soul split into two people. They'd always been _AshtonandLuke_ , _LukeandAshton_ , never one without the other. They were joined at the hip, utterly inseparable.

They'd known each other since they were little, having been neighbours for their entire lives. Being only two years apart, with their birthdays just a week or so away from each other, made it easier to them to be the best friends that they were - and secret boyfriends.

Their mothers had known they'd eventually get together since the time they were three and five, and they'd held each other so tightly as they both vehemently cried, "He's mine!"

Luke looked back on those days with a faint smile, glad that he'd had Ashton in his life for going on 17 years. He couldn't imagine anyone else he'd want to always be at his side, the one person he could always count on. Ashton was his one and only, he knew that for a fact, despite their young ages.

He'd been there for Luke during his first panic attack when he was eight, been there when Luke's throat had closed up, his lungs had tightened, and he'd been unable to breathe, simply because of a short solo he'd have to sing for a show. Ashton had been the one to hold Luke tightly, coaxing him to breathe in time with the movement of his own chest, kissing his forehead repeatedly.

Ashton had been the one to explain Luke's apparent anxiety to his mom, and had held Luke's hand when they were at the psyciatrist's, trying to determine what the best course of action would be. Ashton was the one who pulled Luke into his chest when they'd prodded too far, making the slightly younger boy's eyes well with tears.

It was Ashton who made sure the bullies left Luke alone, Ashton who held Luke on the days where everything just seemed grey, and vice versa.

Ashton didn't know what he'd do if he hadn't had Luke, if the younger boy hadn't been there during the days after Ashton's father walked out, or been there to help when Lauren and then Harry were born. The younger boy had been the one to kiss the scars left on the inside of Ashton's wrists when the world became too much.

They were each other's rocks, anchors, even their wind when they needed to get off the ground.

;

Luke already knew that today would go shitty.

First, it was only a Wednesday, meaning that he was only half-way through the week. He still had to deal with two more days of school, after this one.

Second, he ran out of his anxiety medication, meaning he had to go the day with nothing to even out his hormones, nothing to keep the panic attacks at bay.

Third, Ashton had to get to school early to talk to a teacher about some test he needed to retake, so Luke couldn't walk with him or get his morning kisses, which left Luke feeling glum and lonely.

Luke sighed, pushing his backpack further up his shoulder, walking through the school doors. He could already feel the panic bubbling beneath the surface as the crowds pushed against him from every side. He desperately hoped he'd be able to keep it together until he got home.

He spotted Michael's bright hair standing near his locker, and promptly took off towards him, crashing into the older boy, hard enough to push him back against the lockers.

"Woah!" Michael cried out, arms up to push Luke away, before he realised who it was. "Oh, hey Lukey."

Luke whimpered, hiding his face in Michael's neck. The taller boy wrapped him into a hug, fiercely protective over him at the sound.

Michael and Calum were his best friends, after Ashton, and both had this natural urge to bundle the younger boy up and keep him safe, no matter what.

"What's wrong, jitterbug?" Michael cooed, running his hand up Luke's back.

Luke took a shaky breath, fisting Michael's t-shirt between his hands. "I ran out of the pills," he mumbled.

Michael stiffened, reaching out a hand to catch Calum's attention as the boy walked by. Calum frowned, walking over, alerted to something being wrong.

"What's up?" he asked, placing a deceptively calm hand on the small of Luke's back, protectively blocking him from the crowd.

"Luke ran out of his meds," Michael explained lowly, kissing the top of Luke's head.

Calum gasped, taking a step closer. "Shit. You didn't take one this morning, Lukey?"

Luke shook his head, curling further into Michael. "I ran out yesterday and somehow didn't realise it. Mom said we're getting more after school today."

Calum blew out a breath, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Fuck Lukey, you're going to try to go the day without your meds?"

"I have to," Luke said meekly, his wide blue eyes innocent and scared. Both Michael and Calum felt their hearts break a little.

"Where's Ash?" Michael asked gently, nudging Luke to start walking, leading him to the class that Calum and Luke shared for first hour.

Luke shrugged, burrowing down into the sweater he'd borrowed from Ashton. "Off talking to some teacher. He had to leave early."

Calum cursed. "So you didn't even get to see him?"

Luke shook his head, accepting the snuggle that Calum offered, cuddling into the elder's chest.

Calum ushered Luke into the classroom, leaning back to steal a kiss from Michael before he disappeared after Luke.

 _God_ , he just hoped that Luke would be able to get through the day.

;

It was just after lunch, and so far, they'd managed to keep Luke calm enough to prevent a panic attack. Ashton had shown up for a little bit during lunch, long enough for the boys to explain what was going on and for Ashton to hold Luke against his chest and murmur quiet sentiments into his hair.

Calum could sense that the fragile peace was about to be shattered, though.

Their bitch of a history teacher, despite knowing of Luke's anxiety and also being informed of the fact that the younger boy had not been able to take his medication, forced Luke to stand in front of the class and present something, barking in harsh, loud sentences for every moment that he didn't comply.

Calum could see the tears filling his friend's eyes, and silently cursed, whipping out his phone to quickly text Ashton. Michael leaned forward in the seat beside him, narrowing his eyes at the teacher.

Before Calum could hit send, however, a sob echoed through the room, and he quickly looked up to see that Luke was shaking, visibly, his bottom lip bitten raw, his eyes wide and absolutely terrified. Calum didn't need it spelled out to see that the younger boy was having a panic attack, and a bad one as well.

Michael shot out of his seat, dashing forward to grab Luke as he collapsed, sobbing hysterically into Michael's shirt, his chest heaving as he fought for breath.

"Get Ashton," he ordered quickly, looking at Calum. Calum nodded, sprinting through the door, rushing to get Ashton from his class.

He skidded to a stop in front of the World History door, throwing it open and running in. The teacher stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise didn't comment, obviously sensing the urgency.

Calum's eyes scanned the students until they came to rest on Ashton. The elder boy was looking at him confusedly, already half-out of his seat.

"Ashton," Calum gasped, beginning to back up to the door. "It's Luke. Panic attack. He _needs_ you."

Ashton cursed, grabbing his things and rushing towards Calum. On a last thought, he glanced at his teacher, who nodded and motioned for them to leave.

Meanwhile, Michael was having a difficult time trying to get Luke to breathe, especially with all the people crowding him. He knew that Ashton was the only one who could truly calm Luke down, but he at least wanted to get Luke breathing again, as watching the youngest boy gasp for air and turn an alarming shade of red was making Michael panic as well.

"Sit down!" the teacher shouted, trying to pry Michael away from Luke. "Mr. Hemmings, stop the theatrics-"

 _"Can't you see he's having a panic attack?"_ Michael shouted, glaring at the woman. Luke whimpered.

The teacher opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door slamming open, revealing a panting Ashton and Calum.

Ashton's eyes widened in fear at the state Luke was in, him hurrying forward to hold his boyfriend, murmuring in his ear. When he noticed just how bad the panic attack was, he cursed shakily, hauling Luke up into his arms.

"You can't just take my student out of class!" the teacher squawked, starting towards Ashton.

Ashton glared at her with an unimaginable amount of hatred and fury in his eyes. "My boyfriend is having an extremely bad panic attack that he could die from," he hissed, his voice low and cutting. "Excuse me."

Ashton turned and left the room, Michael and Calum right behind him with all four of their bags.

Ashton pushed open the boys' restroom door, gently placing Luke on the floor. He vaguely sensed Michael and Calum follow him in, locking the door behind them.

Ashton cupped Luke's cheeks, heart stuttering with fear when he saw just how glazed over Luke's eyes were, his chest still frantically moving up and down as he struggled to get much needed air into his lungs. His hands were wound into his hair, tugging frantically as he swayed, despite being seated, the lack of oxygen beginning to kick in.

"Lukey," Ashton murmured, pulling Luke into his lap, tucking the boy into his body. "Please, please sweetheart, please breathe for me."

Luke gave a near silent whimper, tears still pouring down his cheeks. His mouth gaped open, looking too much like a fish out of water as he desperately searched for air, but was unable to find it.

Ashton ran his hands up and down Luke's back, pressing little kisses to his hairline. "C'mon angel, copy my breathing, it's okay, you're okay, I swear you're okay."

Ashton had to struggle to keep in his tears as Luke gasped, brokenly, struggling to inhale. After a few failed attempts, he finally managed to get some air into his lungs, though it was still shaky, and he coughed heavily upon sucking it in.

Ashton breathed in exaggeratedly slow and deep, hands running up and down Luke's back, until finally, the younger boy was breathing again, if a little fast.

Luke sighed, leaning against Ashton's shoulder, exhaustion showing clear on his delicate features. Tears still slowly leaked from behind his closed eyelids; Ashton pressed soft kisses to the damp skin, holding Luke closer to his chest.

"What happened?" Ashton eventually asked, directing his question to Michael and Calum, who'd been silent the entire time.

Michael sighed, sitting in front of them, rubbing Luke's back. "Our bitch of a history teacher made him stand up in front of the class and present something."

Ashton frowned in anger, gently shushing Luke when he whimpered quietly. "That _bitch_. Did she even try to help?"

Michael shook his head. "And she was yelling at me for helping him. I think all the people and all the loud noises made it worse."

Ashton sighed, pressing his lips to Luke's temple. "When I tell Liz about it, I'll ask if she can write a report to the school against that teacher. No one is going to hurt my baby like that, and get away with it."

Calum dropped down next to Michael, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We should probably get him out of here. He's not going to want to deal with the rest of the day."

Ashton nodded, carefully pushing himself up with Luke in his arms, wrapping the younger's legs around his torso and arms around his shoulders. "Hold tight, angel," he murmured in Luke's ear, kissing his neck quickly.

Michael and Calum shouldered their bags, following the eldest as he walked through the front doors, whispering a few words of explanation to the secretary. She nodded and wrote all four of them passes, throwing a sympathetic look at Luke.

"Hey angel, do you want to go get some ice cream, and then maybe go down to the beach?" Ashton asked quietly.

Luke nodded his head slowly. "Please?" His voice was rough and hoarse, giving away the fact he'd been crying.

Ashton kissed his cheek. "Anything for you, my love."

He unlocked his car, letting Michael and Calum climb into the back as he carefully set Luke in the passenger seat, buckling him in.

He pressed a long, slow kiss to Luke's mouth, which the younger boy exhaustedly returned. Ashton pulled back moments later, murmuring, "I love you, sweetheart," into the skin of Luke's cheek. "With all my stolen sweaters."

"I love you Ash," Luke whispered back. "With all my sleepless nights."

Ashton climbed into the driver's seat, reaching over and threading his fingers through Luke's as he pulled out of the student parking lot.

"Ice cream okay with you, boys?" he called back to Michael and Calum, interrupting their small kiss fest. "And then down to the beach?"

Michael nodded. "Sounds great."

Ashton focused on driving down to the little ice cream parlour that he took Luke to for their first date, back when Luke was a tiny 13 year old, almost 14, and Ashton was newly 16. Two years later, Ashton still couldn't believe he'd got the most beautiful boy to call his own.

He sent Michael and Calum in with a twenty dollar bill, not wanting to leave Luke for a second. Judging by the fact that Luke was clinging to his hand, he felt the same way.

"It's alright baby," he murmured, soothingly stroking Luke's hair. "You're alright, you're safe, I promise you're safe."

Luke offered him a shaky smile, leaning in to press a clumsy kiss to Ashton's mouth. Ashton kissed him back, grinning against his lips when he gave a soft hum.

"I love you," Ashton murmured. "With all my ripped jeans."

Luke smiled softly, his eyes still distant and tired. "I love you, with all my misplaced shoes."

Ashton sighed happily, letting Luke snuggle into his neck. That was something they'd started when they began dating. Luke had said once that " _'I love you'_ is used too much Ash, it's lost its meaning." So Ashton, drunk with love for the boy beside him, had rolled over to kiss him, whispering, "I love you, with all my broken drumsticks." And that was that. They added on a little bit extra to each _i love you,_ making it sound like poetry.

"We're back," Michael announced, sliding into the car, shaking Ashton from his thoughts. He handed Ashton his bowl of plain vanilla, then gave Luke his bowl of cookies and cream.

"Are you guys okay with going down to the beach? I told Lukey we would," Ashton said around a spoonful of the creamy treat, making his words muffled and slightly slurred.

Michael snorted. "Even if we weren't okay with it, we'd still go, because you told Luke we would, and you spoil Luke rotten."

"I can't help that I'm in love with him," Ashton defended, kissing the top of Luke's head.

Michael rolled his eyes, shoving his spoon of mint chocolate chip into his mouth. "Just drive us to the beach, Irwin."

Ashton huffed, balancing his ice cream on his lap as he pulled out of the parking space, driving down the road to the beach. Luke was quiet, watching the trees zoom past the window, still snuggled up to Ashton's neck.

Ashton turned into the parking lot for the beach, managing to find a spot right at the very front. It wasn't all that surprising, considering it was still a little too cold to go swimming, and a lot of kids would still be in school.

"C'mon angel," Ashton held his hand out to Luke, pulling him from the car, Michael and Calum following them. Ashton popped the trunk, grabbing the two thick blankets he kept there in case this ever happened.

Ashton took Luke's much smaller hand into his own, tugging the younger boy into his side. Luke snuggled right in, his eyes drooping.

Ashton stopped a little ways away from where the waves crashed against the shore, spreading out the blanket and helping Luke down. He curled up beside his boy, rolling him until Luke was nestled on top of him, head resting against his chest.

"I love you, with all my torn up shirts," Ashton murmured, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Luke's ear.

Luke curled his hand into Ashton's shirt. "I love you, with all my dog-eared books."

He was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking; Ashton took the time to study his features, taking in his beauty for yet another time.

"I'm sorry, about today," Luke finally whispered, the roaring sea threatening to steal his voice.

Ashton frowned, his hand stilling from where it had been playing with Luke's hair. "Why are you apologising, angel?"

Luke sighed, tracing random patterns over the fabric of Ashton's shirt. "I just- I made you guys worry, and pulled you out of class and made you guys have to take care of me for something that I should've been able to stop."

Ashton's breath caught in his throat, tears pricking his eyes. "Angel..." He swallowed, letting one of his hands splay over Luke's back. "Angel that isn't true. Not at all. I've always told you, if you need me, no matter what, you come get me. And you needed me. Anxiety isn't something you can control, Luke. You know that. You wouldn't have been able to stop that panic attack if you tried. _But it's not your fault_."

Luke looked up at him, his cheeks wet with tears. "Ash-"

Ashton cut him off with a kiss. "It's not, angel, I swear. _Nothing is your fault._ "

Luke settled back down on his chest, quiet, until eventually he spoke. "Thank you Ash. You're my sun."

Ashton kissed the top of his head. "And you're my moon."

They stayed silent after that, just watching the waves crash against the shore, until the light had bled from the sky and Michael and Calum were buzzing to get home. Then, and only then, did Ashton allow Luke to get up, tucking the blanket under his arm as he went.

"Want me to drop you back off at school, Mike? So you can get your car?" Ashton asked, eyes on the dark road.

"Yes please."

Ashton pulled into the school parking lot, coming to a stop next to where Michael's car sat alone in the vacant lot. Michael squeezed his shoulder, running a soft hand through Luke's hair, before he gently nudged a dozing Calum out of the car.

Ashton reached out and took Luke's hand, stroking his thumb over his knuckles. "Want me to stay the night, angel?"

Luke nodded, brushing his nose against Ashton's shoulder. "Please do."

Ashton nodded, turning back into the street to drive the short distance to his and Luke's houses. In no time at all, they were parked in Luke's driveway, the lights from inside the house washing over them.

Ashton grabbed their bags from the back, wrapping his arm around Luke's waist and leading him to the front door. Ashton pulled out his key ring, easily finding the one Liz had given to him many years ago, unlocking the door and letting them in.

Liz immediately sprang up off the couch, moving towards them. She could obviously tell that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked, taking in her son's tear-stained cheeks, and the way he was nervously holding onto Ashton.

"He had a panic attack," Ashton explained, and launched into a brief but thorough explanation about what had happened. Liz seemed just as angry as he was, and promised to call the school and report the teacher.

"Is it alright if I stay the night tonight?" he asked, pulling Luke closer to him.

Liz nodded with a soft smile, ushering them up the stairs. Ashton shook his head with a fond laugh, pulling Luke through the door to his bedroom.

"It's times like that that make me feel like she knows," Luke mumbled, collapsing back on his bed.

Ashton laughed softly, toeing off his shoes and carefully helping Luke with his. "She's bound to have put two and two together by now. We've been dating for two years, it's kind of weird if she didn't know."

"We've never told her," Luke pointed out.

Ashton shook his head, balancing himself over Luke. "I don't think that matters, angel," he whispered, as he bent his head down to kiss him.

Luke arched up into his body, twisting his hair between his tiny hands, legs automatically parting to let Ashton get closer. Ashton settled his hands on Luke waist, letting the kiss deepen, but keeping it light and loving at the same time.

When Luke dropped his hand to tug on the hem of Ashton's shirt, Ashton pulled away, looking down at the younger boy. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "You've got to be exhausted, angel."

Luke nodded, pulling Ashton back down. "I'm sure. Distract me, please."

Ashton let himself be kissed, focusing on slowly stripping them both of their clothing until their naked bodies were pressed together, head to toe.

"I love you so so _so_ much angel," Ashton murmured, pressing his lips to Luke's cheek as he rifled in the drawer beside him for a condom and some lube.

"I love you Ash," Luke whispered as Ashton knelt between his parted legs, cupping his smooth calves. "With all my Green Day CDs."

Ashton grinned, leaning down to bite a mark into the soft skin of his inner thighs as he slicked his fingers up, tracing over Luke's hole with the flat of three fingers. Luke sighed happily, one hand resting on his cute little belly, the other running through Ashton's hair.

They shared a soft smile as Ashton let his first finger push into Luke, slowly opening him up. Luke moaned quietly, his eyes sliding half-shut.

Ashton looked down at his beautiful baby in amazement; he was in awe of how someone could be so gorgeous, so utterly stunning. He couldn't believe that this magnificent creature was _his_.

"Ash," Luke whined softly, gently kicking his leg. Ashton huffed out a small laugh, stroking what soon became three fingers into Luke, stretching him open.

Luke whimpered, tugging on Ashton's hair. "Please Ash, c'mon, I'm ready."

Ashton let himself be dragged up, ripping open the condom packet and rolling it onto himself, slicking himself up with lube. Luke watched him with innocent eyes, the expression on his face open and trusting.

Ashton placed one hand on the mattress beside Luke's head, leaning down to kiss him as his other hand lined himself up, pushing in.

No matter how many times they did this, Luke was always so _tight_ , his mouth always dropped open around a silent moan at how big Ashton felt inside of him, how full he made him feel. Ashton couldn't help the little burst of absolute _love_ that flowed through him as his hips pressed up against the soft skin of Luke's ass, pausing to give the younger boy time to adjust.

When Luke nodded slightly, Ashton didn't need to be told twice; he pulled back and pushed back in just as slow as before, intent on making this as gentle and sweet as possible. Luke wouldn't admit it, but Ashton knew him better than he knew himself, knew that Luke was feeling emotionally drained, that the feeling of mind-numbing panic from earlier as well as the struggle for air had left him both mentally and physically exhausted.

It was with that thought that Ashton set the pace, rocking his hips slow, deep, brushing Luke's prostate every time. Luke grabbed his hands, arching his back as soft little _ah ah ah's_ were punched from his sinful mouth with every thrust.

"You feel so _good_ , angel," Ashton murmured, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into Luke's neck.

Luke moaned, clinging to him, legs high around his waist, arms wound around his shoulders, hands buried in his hair. "You're so _big_ , Ash," he gasped, biting down on Ashton's shoulder. "Fuck, you feel- _amazing_ \- so _full_ -"

Ashton grinned, deeply proud of his ability to reduce Luke down to nonsensical little phrases, too consumed by the pleasure Ashton was giving him to make any kind of coherent thought. He shifted the angle of his hips, hitting Luke's prostate head-on this time, making the younger arch up and clench down around him, panting.

"Close, angel?" Ashton mumbled into Luke's shoulder, feeling the heat in his stomach grow tighter and tighter with each clench Luke gave around him.

Luke nodded silently, lips bitten red as he rocked himself down onto Ashton's cock, stuffing himself full. "So- so _close_ Ash- oh my god."

"Come for me, angel," Ashton whispered, reaching down to pump Luke's cock in time with the movement of his hips.

After just three short thrusts, Luke came with a scream muffled by his teeth sinking into Ashton's shoulder, his come staining his stomach white as he clenched down impossibly tight around Ashton, triggering the elder's own orgasm. Ashton buried his face in Luke's neck, panting hotly against the skin as he rode both of their highs out.

Luke giggled quietly when Ashton pulled out of him, tying the condom and lazily tossing it in the general direction of the rubbish bin. He blinked up at Ashton with loving eyes as the elder boy tenderly cleaned him up with some tissues, stretching his arms up when he was done. "Cuddle?"

"Anything for you, my love," Ashton yawned, pulling Luke into his chest, nuzzling into his hair.

Luke kissed his chest, right above his beating heart. "Thank you Ash. For everything."

Ashton smiled tiredly, stroking Luke's side with his thumb, pulling the covers up over them. "You don't have to thank me, angel. I love you, with all my left-behind notebooks."

"I love you, with all my wrinkled t-shirts," Luke whispered, slowly falling asleep with his lips still pressed to Ashton's skin.

Ashton smiled, pulling Luke closer, letting sleep envelop him seconds later.

;

Ashton walked into the Hemmings' kitchen the next morning, the late morning sun making him screw up his eyes. With a glance at the clock, he noticed it was hours after school had started, and figured that Liz had let him and Luke stay home after the exhausting day yesterday.

That theory was proven correct when he continued into the living room, finding Luke curled up on the couch watching old cartoons, Liz in a chair next to him. To his surprise, however, his own mother was sat daintily in the large chair next to Liz.

Ashton ignored both Anne and Liz and went straight for Luke, crouching down in front of him. "Are you feeling better, angel?" he murmured, kissing his forehead with his thumb stroking his cheek.

Luke nodded, raising his arms for Ashton to cuddle with him. Ashton rolled his eyes fondly, but climbed onto the couch as well, pulling Luke into his chest.

"'Bout time you guys got together," Anne said slyly, the twinkling in her eye making it apparent that she knew.

Ashton chuckled, kissing Luke forehead again. "So you guys know, then?"

Liz nodded. "We've known since you guys got together two years ago, honey. You weren't very sneaky about it."

"We weren't trying to be," Luke pouted against Ashton's collarbone, turning around in Ashton's embrace so he could look at his mother. "We just assumed you guys would figure it out with your scary mother senses."

Anne laughed warmly, smiling at them. "We always knew you'd get together."

"How?" Ashton asked curiously, pulling Luke back tighter against him.

Liz shook her head. "All the signs were there," she said.

"I remember," she continued, "the day that Luke was born. Anne was with me at the hospital, being a sort of support. You were just barely two years old Ashton, a lively little mischievous fellow, but the second you saw him..." She sighed wistfully. "It was like witnessing love at first sight."

"You just went completely silent," Anne added on. "You were mesmerised. You kept begging to hold him, you almost started crying once."

Luke giggled, kissing the back of Ashton's hand.

Liz smiled. "Finally we gave in. We sat you down on the bed right next to me, and showed you how to hold him before we placed him in your arms. It was the sweetest thing. We have the picture somewhere. You held him perfectly, supporting his head, and you just looked down at him with tears in your eyes and whispered over and over again, _I love you_. And Luke opened his eyes - it was the first time he'd opened his eyes, too - and looked right up at you, and wrapped his hand around your pinkie, and that was that. We just knew."

"It was also because of the fact that you guys just clicked," Anne told them. "Ashton was almost always over here from the time that Luke was a newborn to the time he was walking. Whenever Luke started crying, Ashton was right there, picking him up and holding him. A lot of the time, Luke stopped crying the second he had your attention, Ash. It was amazing."

Luke turned his head to look at Ashton, giving him a soft smile. Ashton kissed his cheek, pulling him closer.

"Liz, remember that time when Luke was three?" Anne chuckled, nudging the other woman.

"How could I forget?" Liz laughed. She turned to the boys, still laughing slightly, "When you were three, Luke, and Ashton was five, he had a friend over, some kid from school, and they were playing out in the front yard. You went out to join them, and of course Ashton was excited to see you, because you were his best friend from day one. But the kid didn't like that. When Ashton wasn't looking, he came over and pushed you, and you scraped your knee up pretty bad. Naturally, you started to cry, and Ashton turned around and saw you crying and hurt and ran over and asked what happened, and when you told him the kid pushed you, Ashton just picked you up, told the kid to leave because he wasn't going to play with him anymore, and brought you inside."

"Protective over me since day one," Luke giggled, turning around to kiss Ashton.

Ashton playfully tickled his sides, kissing his nose. "Somebody has to look out for you, right?"

Luke's smile softened, his hand coming up to cup Ashton's cheek. "I love you," he murmured, his voice and eyes loving, "with all my scraped knees."

Ashton grinned, pulling him closer, mumbling against his mouth, "I love you, with all my heroic tales."

Luke tasted like laughter when he kissed him back, and Ashton couldn't help but think that he and Luke were as close to soulmates as they could get.

No, that wasn't right. They _were_ soulmates. They'd always _been_ soulmates. And Ashton would protect his soulmate for the rest of his life, no matter what.

Anything for Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! pls dont forget to leave kudos and comments (-:


End file.
